This invention relates generally to medical imaging, and more particularly, to voice activated controls for use in connection with medical imaging systems.
Known medical diagnostic imaging systems require an operator (e.g., a technologist, surgeon, cardiologist) to control operation of sophisticated systems (e.g., X-ray system, computed tomography system, magnetic resonance system) as well as tend to needs of a patient. As diagnostic imaging systems and associated procedures become more sophisticated, the operator directs increased attention to the configuration and control of the imaging system and auxiliary equipment (e.g., tables, injectors, patient monitors).
In addition, interventional procedures can now be performed on a patient while performing a medical imaging procedure. Specifically, when performing an interventional procedure, an area of interest can be actively imaged. In such interventional procedures, a primary operator may use assistants to help control the imaging system, while focusing primary attention on the interventional procedure.
User interfaces used in diagnostic imaging, however, have limited mobility and accessibility. For example, typical user interfaces consist of knobs, buttons, switches and displays mounted in a specific location, or the interface range of motion is limited by electrical cables.
Remote user interfaces, such as infrared handheld remote units, are used in medical imaging. The remote user interfaces provide an operator with freedom to position the interface at a convenient location. The remote user interface, however, can be difficult to initially locate in an examination room, and may be lost during a procedure or after the procedure during clean-up. For example, the remote unit could easily be wrapped up and discarded or laundered with the sterile drapes used to cover equipment and the patient during the procedure.
User interfaces may also be obstructed by sterile drapes and covers which are placed over the equipment during a procedure. For example, an operator typically accesses the user interface through the sterile drapes, and navigates among the knobs and switches on the interface by touch. This limited accessibility requires that the operator spend more time navigating the controls without actually seeing the user interface.
Many vascular exam suites include a control room adjacent to an exam room with a window between the rooms, and possibly an intercom system for oral communication. A technologist typically remains in the control room to operate certain controls, many of which replicate controls in the exam room. The controls in the control room are typically a subset of those in the exam room. Controls that motorize equipment or turn X-ray sources on or off are located only in the exam room for safety and regulatory reasons. To avoid reaching for a control during an exam, the exam room operator may request the control room operator to perform a required task.